Shin'yū
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Ellos serían mejores amigos por siempre, Naruto solo necesitaba encontrar un alma pura para ser libre. AU/EspecialDíaDeMuertos/Amistad/Sasuke&Naruto.


**Shin'y** **ū**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** AU, one shot, amistad/espiritualidad.

 **Shin'y** **ū:** Mejor amigo.

 **Fic en honor al día de los santos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No te vayas muy lejos, ¿entendido?

—No te preocupes hermano, estaré por los columpios.

—Bien, cualquier cosa, búscame en las mesas con Shisui.

Sasuke asintió y se fue corriendo de ahí, ese día Itachi decidió dar un paseo por el parque con su mejor amigo y el Uchiha menor. Habían estado ocupados con cosas de la escuela que no habían tenido tiempo para descansar un poco, hasta ese día.

—Creo que haré un castillo de arena, pero no tengo pala para escarbar…

—Yo te la puedo prestar, no hay problema.

El niño azabache se sorprendió ya que no había visto a nadie más por allí, pero se alivió al notar que era otro pequeño de su edad.

—Gracias…¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha—. Y dio una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Excelente! —gritó de forma animada el rubio.—Entonces Sasuke, ¿Quieres construir el castillo?

—Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Naruto.

Después de eso ambos se dedicaron a jugar con los montones de tierra que habían por ahí para darles una forma decente, querían crear un castillo al menos de tamaño medio, buscaban piedras para decorar la figura y hojitas que simularan banderas en las alturas de las torres.

—Oye Sasuke, eres muy bueno en esto, ¿no? —dijo entre risas.

—No…Bueno, he hecho un par antes pero no me quedaban tan bien…Pero ahora que alguien me ayuda se ve excelente—. El niño sonreía mientras que con sus deditos elaboraba las puertas y ventanas. —A todo esto, ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Mmm…Tengo ocho años, ¿y tú?

—Igual, nunca te había visto por aquí—.Dijo incrédulo Sasuke.

—Me mantengo la mayor parte del tiempo en el árbol de Cerezo, me gusta estar ahí—.Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y afirmó que era un árbol precioso.

La tarde se les fue hablando sobre ellos y sus pasatiempos, terminaron la ardua tarea de construir un castillo muy bien elaborado, razón por la cual estaban llenos de tierra por todas partes. Ambos se divertían contando una que otra experiencia de la escuela.

—¡Sasuke!

—Ah es mí hermano, creo que me tengo que ir Naruto. ¿Te parece si jugamos de nuevo el sábado?

—Claro, yo estaré en el árbol de Cerezo, ¿Esta bien?

Sasuke asintió y así se despidió de Naruto.

Cuando caminaba con Itachi le contaba lo genial que la había pasado con su nuevo amigo, las hazañas que él cometía en sus días de escuela. Itachi se alegraba que su hermano hubiese compaginado muy bien con alguien, Sasuke era un poco apartado y selectivo, no solía tener muchos amigos.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a sus padres y se fue corriendo directamente a su habitación, comenzó a buscar juegos para compartir con Naruto la próxima vez que se viesen, estaba muy impaciente que llegara el sábado, faltaban tres días para ello y no podía esperar más.

Los siguientes días eran rutinarios, las clases y actividades le frustraban un poco al pequeño azabache, sin embargo pensar en su nuevo amigo le motivaba para decirse así mismo que el tiempo pasaba rápido y que muy pronto iría a divertirse.

El día llegó, Sasuke se levantó temprano e hizo sus tareas de forma apresurada para tener más tiempo por la tarde.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —.Sasuke lucía un poco nervioso, eso llamó la atención de Mikoto.

—Sí, dime.

—Hoy iré al parque, hice un nuevo amigo, así que quería llevarle algo de comer y no sé si tú podrías preparar algo…

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pensaba en _Ramen._

Mikoto afirmó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a preparar lo que el pequeño le había pedido, a ella también le entusiasmaba que Sasuke conociera a más niños de su edad. La mañana concurrió con tranquilidad, Itachi se preparaba para llevar a Sasuke al parque y como era costumbre, Shisui le acompañaba.

Sasuke en una de sus mochilas tomó un par de juguetes y un juego de mesa, quería pasársela muy bien, llegó a la cocina y su madre le dio la comida envuelta en una pequeña manta.

—Muchas gracias mamá —. Dijo animado.

—Bueno, nos vamos madre, vendremos antes del anochecer.

—Esta bien, los espero aquí, Itachi. Sasuke dile a Naruto que venga a almorzar con nosotros el otro fin de semana.

—¡Claro, mamá!

Y así ambos hermanos salieron de la residencia Uchiha. Itachi hablaba amenamente con Shisui mientras que Sasuke estaba impaciente por llegar al parque, al estar en dicha entrada Sasuke corrió hacia el árbol.

—¡Sasuke no te vayas lejos! —gritó Itachi.

—¡Siii! — respondió el niño sin tener idea de que es lo que le había dicho.

Notó el árbol, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Naruto como lo había prometido. El rubio sonrió mucho al ver a Sasuke.

—Creí que no vendrías, Sasuke.

—Lo siento, mi hermano camina muy lento…Por cierto, mamá te preparó esto —. Le entregó el tazón a Naruto, no podía creer que comería algo tan delicioso, hace mucho que no lo probaba, ese aroma le hacía agua la saliva. Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y comenzó a comer con tantas ganas.

Sasuke le miraba divertido y a la misma vez feliz, se alegraba que a Naruto le haya gustado la comida de su madre. Él sacó un par de dulces que llevaba en la mochila y acompañó al rubio a comer.

Los siguientes días fueron lo mismo, quedaban por las tardes al salir de la escuela, ya que Itachi entrenaba dos horas después de la salida, le daba tiempo a Sasuke para aprovecharlo con Naruto.

Solían visitar almacenes de juguetes a control remoto, iban a distintos parques de la ciudad, una que otra vez hacían una que otra travesura como ir a tocar puertas y luego salir corriendo con el objetivo que no les encontraran.

Naruto había tomado el gato de una señora gruñona, Sasuke le hacía pulceritas al gato para decorarle sus patitas, de hecho le habían llamado " _Niska_ ", al cabo de una semana más tarde se dieron cuenta que Niska era realmente un varón, gracias a que Naruto le estaba rascando la panza y algo más.

Sasuke solía llevar golosinas para compartir con Naruto, un día, como muchos, decidieron subirse al árbol de Cerezo y tomar su merienda ahí. Ambos se sentían muy bien con la compañía del otro, eran amigos, no qué va, eran mejores amigos, ninguno de los dos había tenido alguien tan especial y cercano.

—Oye, Sasuke.

—¿Si?

—Nosotros somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto viendo al suelo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no sabía porqué dudaba de su amistad, sin embargo decidió responderle.

—Por supuesto Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? —Naruto tenía cierto desazón en su tono, lo que le parecía extraño a Sasuke, ya que el rubio era el más hiperactivo de los dos.

—Dime…

—Dentro de una semana, necesito que vengas en la noche y traigas tu pala…Y que escarbes hasta encontrar algo parecido a esto —. Le entregó una especie de amuleto que tenía la forma de una media Luna. —Probablemente sea un Sol y si lo encuentras, podrás conservarlo, es una promesa ¿Te parece?

Sasuke no sabía exactamente lo que Naruto le estaba pidiendo, a veces él era extraño y hablaba mucho sobre leyendas y mitos, era interesante por supuesto, sin embargo esa vez le había desconcertado, no estaba seguro de cómo lo haría ya que no podría salir de su casa en la noche, pero Naruto era su mejor amigo y no quería defraudarlo, además las promesas no se rompían.

—Sí, te lo prometo Naruto, vendré.

Naruto le sonrío y Sasuke respondió de la misma manera. Siguieron comiendo y hablando de los planes que tenían para hacer la próxima semana, ya que no se verían hasta el día acordado. Naruto se sentía muy tranquilo y Sasuke feliz, se complementaban perfectamente, no había duda, ellos serían mejores amigos por siempre…

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, Naruto ya no llegaba a traer a Sasuke puesto que dijo que estaría haciendo otras cosas con su familia. Sasuke se sentía aburrido, había pedido unos libros para sobre llevar el tiempo.

—Oye Itachi, ¿No sabes si Sasuke le dijo a su amigo que viniera a comer? —preguntó Mikoto mientras colocaba unas flores en un jarrón.

—Pues…Creo que no, es más, nunca he visto a Sasuke con Naruto. —dijo desinteresado.

—Sasuke mencionó que Naruto te tiene miedo, quizá por esa cara de serio que llevas siempre.—y rió tras eso.

Las actividades en la casa de los Uchihas continuaron, tomaron la cena y luego se dispusieron a ver una película en familia, Sasuke estaba ansioso ya que ese era el día, no sabía qué hacer exactamente para salir por la noche, su familia acostumbraba dormirse a las diez de la noche y a penas eran las ocho.

Subió a su habitación y sacó un par de zapatos, los dejo justamente en la entrada de la casa. Luego decidió ponerse un pijama oscuro y simuló que iría a dormir temprano, había preparado la pala de juguete en su mochila, al igual que un par de guantes y algún objeto de plástico que le pudiera servir para cavar.

Sentía que el tiempo iba lento y en lo que esperaba, cayó dormido, soñaba que estaba en el parque, solo y a altas horas de la noche, estaba muy frío y aún así estaba sudando. Comenzó a caminar hacia un montón de arbustos, una gran ráfaga golpeo todos los árboles y a lo lejos vio a su amigo, tirado, Naruto abrió su boca.

— _¡Ayuda!_

Sasuke se levantó de tajo con la frente empapada de sudor, tenía la respiración demasiado agitada. Al ver su reloj en la mesa, la hora apuntaba las once y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Naruto…

Salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, tomó sus botas y abrió la puerta de la casa dejándola entreabierta para cuando regresara. Comenzó a correr muy rápido, el parque estaba a unos diez minutos de su casa, pero la luz de luna solo daba un paisaje bastante tétrico, sin importar todo ese sentimiento de miedo que le embargaba, continuó corriendo, no se detendría.

Finalmente llegó y fue a buscar el árbol de Cerezo, era extremadamente grande y se veía muy tenebroso.

—¡Sasuke, viniste! —el mencionado miró hacia atrás y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Naruto, me alegro de verte!

—Gracias por venir Sasuke…Sabía que tu no me defraudarías…Bien, comencemos a escavar.

Sasuke asintió y ambos niños comenzaron en su nuevo labor, el Uchiha no sabía lo que hacía ni para qué lo hacía, pero confiaba en Naruto y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Después de todo eran amigos y los amigos no se defraudan.

—Oye Sasuke.—habló Naruto aún escarbando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Sasuke le miró extrañado, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía, pero no se detuvo y siguió haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Agradezco que hayas sido mi amigo, fuiste el único que tuve…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? — Sasuke vio que el rubio comenzó a llorar, no sabía si él había hecho algo que molestara al otro. —¿Qué pasa, hice algo mal?

—No, no, es que tu eres el único que al fin me ayudara a ser libre…

Sasuke no entendía nada, el seguía cavando y de pronto sintió algo de metal en su mano. Como Naruto había dicho, encontraría el amuleto del Sol. Comenzó a jalarlo pero estaba atorado en algo, así que con sus propias manos comenzó a desenterrar y cavar más, entre los dos y por el tiempo que llevaban, habían conseguido una profundidad moderada.

Sasuke seguía intentando sacar el amuleto, cuando finalmente lo sacó gracias a la fuerza que hizo, cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero estaba muy contento. Lo consiguió. Se paró y al mirar lo que tenía enfrente, no pudo evitar quedarse congelado y mudo, no podía reaccionar solo estaba ahí preguntándose si era real o no lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Lo conseguiste Sasuke!

—Na-Naruto…¿Qué es eso? — a penas consiguió articular esas palabras, tenía mucho miedo, aún no entendía.

—Sasuke…Tranquilo, déjame explicarte. Te pedí que me ayudarás porque necesitaba que alguien me sacara de aquí. — Naruto tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, su voz estaba entre cortada pero lo decía con cierta felicidad. —He pasado bajo este árbol por más de un año…Finalmente podré descansar, y todo gracias a ti Sasuke.

—Naruto…Eso quiere decir, que tú estas…

—Sí, Sasuke…Yo estoy muerto y lo que ves ahí son mis restos…alguien me enterró aquí y desde hace mucho he tratado de comunicarme con ustedes los _humanos_ pero nadie parecía verme… Cuando supe que tú me escuchabas me alegré demasiado, tenía esperanza de que por fin podría ir a donde los espíritus van…

Sasuke estaba atónito, no podía creer que todo este tiempo había convivido con un niño que no existía más en la tierra. Él también comenzó a llorar, no sabía si ahora era de miedo o del hecho de que Naruto se iría para siempre.

—Naruto… Entonces, ¿No te volveré a ver?

—No… Pero es por eso que quiero que conserves este amuleto de Sol, yo me quedaré con este de Luna, así siempre estaremos en nuestros recuerdos. —Lloraba y sonreía a la vez, nunca había tenido un amigo tan sincero ni que le causara tanta confianza.

Sasuke guardo el Sol en su mochila. Una brisa fresca se comenzó a sentir y las hojas del Cerezo comenzaron a caer, Naruto ahora se miraba más difuminado.

—Sasuke debo irme ya…Fuiste el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido…

—No…Naruto, ¡Nosotros siempre seremos mejores amigos!

—Vale… Cuídate mucho y no olvides _que te quiero._

—Yo también te quiero, Naruto — Sasuke se limpiaba la cara y como última respuesta le esbozo una sonrisa a su amigo que poco a poco se desvanecía en el árbol.

No sabía porqué él fue él único que logró ver a Naruto, sea como sea, no tenía miedo ya, ni de esa experiencia, conoció a la personita que probablemente le cambiaría la vida y que siempre llevaría en sus recuerdos.

—¡Sasuke, por dios! — Mikoto y Fugaku habían llegado al lugar.

—¡Dios mío Itachi, llama a la policía! — gritó Fugaku al ver el cadáver de un pequeño.

Tiempo después las investigaciones dijeron que él niño había muerto a causa de asfixia, sus padres, Minato y Kushina habían buscado el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo durante todo un año sin descanso.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna especie de secuela, sin embargo, sus padres decidieron llevarlo con el psiquiatría solo para descartar cualquier trauma, además que el departamento Forense tuvo que hablar con el Uchiha para saber cómo había dado con el paradero del cuerpo. En la casa Uchiha jamás se volvió a hablar de ello.

 _ **°.°.°.°**_

 **Diez años después.**

—Mamá hoy saldré, probablemente venga tarde.

—Esta bien Sasuke, ten cuidado.

Sasuke salió de la residencia y fue a comprar un poco de comida a uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, quería despejarse un poco, el instituto lo estaba estresando demasiado, afortunadamente ese era su último año. Probablemente iría a _Osaka_ en vacaciones con Itachi.

Compró bento y un peluche de un _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ , un personaje del folclore japones, así mismo decidió llevarse un _Bonsai_ , como podía llevaba todas esas cosas. Era un día especial.

Se apresuró y llegó al recinto, era privado por lo tanto el lugar parecía un parque de playa. Se sentó mientras decoraba el lugar, puso el bonsai encima y alrededor un par de hojas de Cerezo, así mismo había llevado la estatuilla de un gatito en honor a Niska, la gata que resulto ser gato. Puso el Kyuubi de igual forma y sacó el bento.

—Lo vez Naruto, te dije que siempre seríamos mejores amigos… Buen provecho.

En el pecho de Sasuke relucía aquél amuleto de Sol, y en la lápida de Naruto, habían estampado un Sol y una Luna.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, he abandonado el sitio por más de un año por motivos de fuerza mayor, sin embargo ya estoy retomando mis escritos y muy pronto actualizaré.**

 **Este relato es en honor a todos nuestros seres queridos que partieron de entre los mortales, sea en el lugar que estén, les recordamos con el corazón desde este planeta.**

 **Si les gustó pueden dejar sus impresiones 3**

 **¡Feliz Halloween, Día de Muerto o Día de los Santos!**


End file.
